Spoilers Ban
'More about Ban' 'Appearance' Middle-sized, long black and curly hair which hide his face almost completely. Nobody has ever seen how Ban looks like under those long strands. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Ban has no family. He was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' A very silent character who only gets talkative when he is going on about medicine and treatments. Other than that, he's very slow and clumsy, but has a high physical endurance and sometimes sees things others overlooked: for example, he realized the real meaning of the playing cards and the final test without even looking at his cards or having been told by anyone. Ban is a very kind person who always gives it his all to provide the best possible treatment for his patients. He always cries silently whenever he sees people suffering or dying. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Ban received a vast range of survival skills during his training in the secret facility. When it was his time to choose his Specialist Class, Ban joined the Medical and the Animal Class. Ban is completely dedicated to treating his patients and improving his medical skills. 'Past' (before being frozen) During the final test, Ban learned that his medical abilities were painfully limited as he tried to save the other wounded candidates usually in vain. Why the teachers wanted him to learn this lesson is still a mystery. Most of his friends in the Medical Class who had stayed behind at the training camp's facilities to take care of those who had been wounded during a building's collapse, died in the big flood which submerged the entire area. Ban only escaped because he had gone into the mountains to collect healing plants. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Ban managed to get over his despair and fear when he finally could rescue his patients again: he and Koruri fixed up the members of Team Autumn who had been wounded by the White Piranha Bats and the young medic eventually found solace when Kurumi told him that he certainly was a good doctor because he had managed to soothe her fears and made her look forward to the childbirth again. Surprisingly enough, Ban also was the first member of Team Summer A to openly "rebel" against Ango by refusing to follow him when their leader ordered his team to follow him into exile. Ban told Ango that he couldn't leave Kurumi alone, even though the white-haired young man was injured as well. 'Further information' The young female medicine student Fujiko once imagined how Ban looked like but since she never met him her imaginations were way off. Hopefully she won't be disappointed once the two of them finally meet each other... Return to Ban Return to Team Summer A Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Summer A Category:Specialist Classes Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums